Ptolus: City by the Spire TPB Vol 1
Ptolus: City by the Spire is a six issue limited series published by Marvel Comics along with the Dabel Brothers Productions. It is based on the Dungeons and Dragons campaign setting created by Monte Cook. Cook was also the writer of this series, having vowed to focus on fiction writing instead of RPG supplements shortly after he released the Ptolus campaign setting in August 2006. This trade paper back was initially released on July 5, 2007 for the price of $14.99, ISBN 978-0785125914. Marketing print for each issue Issue 1 Sheva Callister is a former adventurer and treasure hunter who is supposed to be retired after the death of her partner, Parnell. But a noble from the mysterious city of Ptolus meets her with a special task - he’ll give her something she desperately wants if she’ll retrieve a special brooch for him. Sheva takes the job, against her better judgment, and soon finds herself in a complex web of deception as some of Ptolus’s most infamous residents attempt to kill her and take her hungersword! Issue 2 Sheva Callister knows she’s on a wild goose chase - but she’s in too deep now, and her ghostly partner is destroyed in a surprising skirmish. With the help of a couple of hired swords, Sheva continues her journeys through Ptolus, the city by the spire, hoping to uncover who - or what - is behind her trouble. But danger lurks at the end of this chapter, and Sheva may not live to see the end of the story! Issue 3 Sheva Callister is still mourning the disappearance of her dead partner, Parnell, but she won’t that stop her from getting revenge on Kevris Killraven, who is apparently behind the wild goose chase she has been sent on throughout the mysterious city of Ptolus. The best way to get back at him is to intrude on a private meeting on the site of an old church, and Sheva has no problem wading through the catacombs below to do so. But it also means heading through an ancient crypt, where a powerful Lich King is said to abide! Issue 4 Ptolus: The City By the Spire is a place of history and mystery, a city built upon the ruins of itself, and filled with adventures from top to bottom. And Sheva Callister, a retired treasure hunter who’s come back for one last job, is painfully aware of this as she stumbles into the underground tomb of Narros, the Lich King, a powerful undead creature who does not appreciate her intrusion. But if she and her companions can escape, they’ll only be plunged into more excitement and deception as various nobles from the city above use her in a pawn in a strange game of their own. That is, of course, unless the legendary “Iron Mage” appears and lends her a hand… Issue 5 The Iron Mage is a legendary figure in the realm of Ptolus, an enigmatic character who works for his own interests and sides with whomever he likes. This concerns Sheva Callister, who has temporarily allied herself with him as she continues her unwinding quest to recover a brooch and to extract revenge on the mysterious figure who set her up and killed her ghostly partner. But is the Iron Mage truly on her side. or does he have some hidden agenda? Issue 6 Sheva Callister’s wild goose chase through the city of Ptolus has taken her many places, but it’s finally time for some answers. Who really sent her on her quest? Who is behind the plot to kill her and steal her hungersword? Why is the mysterious Iron Mage helping her out? And what is the treasure so precious that she’s agreed to come out of retirement for this final adventure, knowing that it might well be her last? Individual issues *Ptolus: City by the Spire 1 *Ptolus: City by the Spire 2 *Ptolus: City by the Spire 3 *Ptolus: City by the Spire 4 *Ptolus: City by the Spire 5 *Ptolus: City by the Spire 6 Category:Trade Paperbacks Category:2007 Category:2007, July Category:Ptolus: City by the Spire Vol 1